


Target Acquired

by WhelmedAsterMaster (charlion_em)



Series: Tumblr Shorts [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/WhelmedAsterMaster
Summary: Bluepulse first kiss :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativityFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/gifts).



> First time writing these two dorks :3

 

_[Now is optimal time to achieve your goal]_ Khaji Da’s voice rang through Jaime’s head with urgency. 

 

_ [Your window is closing. Move. Now.] _

 

Jaime swallowed, his eyes not leaving the rolling waves in front him him. He could feel Bart next to him as he shifted slightly against the cold breeze blowing in from the ocean.

 

Their hands were intertwined between them, now half buried in the sand. For the last half hour they sat in silence, watching the various colors of the setting sun. It was their most romantic date yet, all Bart’s idea too.

 

“Jaime?” Bart’s hand slipped away from his.

 

_ [Your window has closed] _

 

“I'm surprised you managed to sit still so long,” he teased. Jaime sighed, closing his eyes. Khaji Da was right, he’d missed his chance again. If only it were as easy as the scarab made it seem. 

 

“Ready to head back?” Bart stood then extended his hand down to Jaime.

 

“Yea…” He took the offered hand, letting Bart pull him to his feet. But Bart didn’t let go once he was standing, instead gently yanking him forward.

 

Bart’s other hand found his waist, and he could feel it vibrating slightly, the way Bart often did when he was nervous. Before he could ask Bart what he was doing, warm lips covered his. It felt so right; they fit together perfectly, like they were made for eachother. 

 

When Bart pulled away he felt the loss in his whole being. But at the same time he was aflame, a happy warmth flowing over him. 

 

“Wow.” Bart grinned up at him, “I can't believe I waited so long to do that.”

 

Jaime couldn't find two words to put together, so he just leaned in for another kiss, this time wrapping Bart fully in his arms. 

 

_ [Mission complete] _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
